bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Out of Bloom
| obrazek = Out_of_Bloom.jpg | podpis = Okładka Out od Bloom | wiersz = "''-''" | wydanieJa = 4 grudnia 2012 | isbnJa = 978-4-08-870516-3Tom 57 w książkach Shūeisha | tytułPL = | wydaniePL = | isbnPL = | rozdziałyJa = 500. Rescuer In The Deep Dark 501. Hear.Fear.Here 502. 散桜tłumaczenie "San'ō", Rozrzucone płatki wiśni 503. Wrath as a Lighting 504. 雷鳴の彼方へtłumaczenie "Raimei no Kanata e", Poza grzmotem 505. The Fire 506. The Fire2 507. The Fire3 508. 烈火の如tłumaczenie "Like a Raging Fire", Jak szalejący ogień 509. 天地灰尽tłumaczenie "Tenchi Kaijin", Niebo i Ziemia Obrócone w Popiół | rozdziałyPL = | okładka = Byakuya Kuchiki | obrazek2 = | podpis2 = }} Out of Bloom jest pięćdziesiątym siódmym tomem mangi Bleach. Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 500. Rescurer In The Deep Dark Ichigo nadal nie może uwolnić się z więzienia. Kiedy sytuacja wydaje się być przegrana, tajemnicza postać jednym ciosem powala Quilge, po czym przystawia Uraharze miecz do gardła... Opis Występujące postacie # Dwaj Nienazwani Shinigami # Rin Tsubokura # Renji Abarai # Wąsaty Stern Ritter # Shunsui Kyōraku # Rukia Kuchiki # Sajin Komamura # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Ikkaku Madarame # Kenpachi Zaraki # Rangiku Matsumoto # Byakuya Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Ryūnosuke Yuki # Akon # Członkowie 12. Oddziału # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Hiyosu # Nienazwany członek Stern Ritter # Quilge Opie # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Kisuke Urahara # Tajemnicza postać 501. Hear.Fear.Here Byakuya walczy z Äs Nödt. Quincy tłumaczy, że jego umiejętnością jest zamienianie wszystkiego w strach. Kapitan nie poddaje się i przezwycięża swój instynkt, jednak zostaje poważnie ranny przez swój własny, zapieczętowany Bankai. Opis Występujące postacie # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Äs Nödt # Zommari Rureaux (wspomnienie) # Rukia Kuchiki 502. 桜散 Äs Nödt kończy walkę i zabija kapitana Kuchiki jego własnym Bankai. Nagle na polu walki pojawia się Zaraki Kenpachi... Opis Występujące postacie # Byakuya Kuchiki # Äs Nödt # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Zamaskowany Stern Ritter # Haschwald # Juhabach # Kenpachi Zaraki # Loyd Lloyd # Jerome Guizbatt # Berenice Gabrielli 503. Wrath as a Lighting Kenpachi pojawia się na polu walki. Postanawia walczyć z Liderem. Hisagi przegrywa z Driscollem, który to postanawia wykończyć przeciwnika. Ostateczny cios zatrzymuje Yamamoto. Opis Występujące postacie #Haschwald #Kenpachi Zaraki #Loyd Lloyd #Jerome Guizbatt #Berenice Gabrielli #Juhabach #Ichigo Kurosaki #Byakuya Kuchiki (wspomnienie) #Shunsui Kyōraku (wspomnienie) #Renji Abarai (wspomnienie) #Rukia Kuchiki (wspomnienie) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (wspomnienie) #Sajin Komamura (wspomnienie) #Shūhei Hisagi #Driscoll Berci #Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe (wspomnienie) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 504. 雷鳴の彼方へ Driscoll uruchamia medalion i aktywuje Bankai Chōjirō - Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū. Ciska błyskawicami w Yamamoto. Ten zaś wspomina swojego podwładnego i ostatecznie spala Driscolla na popiół. Opis Występujące postacie #Driscoll Berci #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe (wspomnienie) #Shūhei Hisagi 505. The Fire Yamamoto spopiela Driscolla. Jego zemsta, jako kapitana 1. Oddziału dokonała się. Genryūsai przysięga osobiście pozbawić życia każdego z rebeliantów, po czym rusza na pole walki, czym wzbudza podziw innych Shinigamich. Ostatecznie po przegranej Zarakiego to on staje naprzeciw lidera Vandenreich, zwracając się do niego per Juhabach... Opis Występujące postacie #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shūhei Hisagi #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kensei Muguruma #Retsu Unohana #Jūshirō Ukitake #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Shinji Hirako #Momo Hinamori #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Zakapturzony Stern Ritter #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Bambietta Basterbine #Shunsui Kyōraku #Wąsaty Stern Ritter #Royd Lloyd (jako Juhabach) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Haschwald 506. The Fire2 Po ponad tysiącu lat dochodzi do ponownego spotkania. Yamamoto staje twarzą w twarz z Juhabachem! Wszechkapitan bez najmniejszego trudu pokonuje Äsa, NaNaNa i Buzzbee, po czym atakuje swojego przeciwnika zmuszając go do wyjęcia broni, aby na koniec pierwszy raz od tysiąca lat ponownie użyć Bankai! Opis Występujące postacie #Shunsui Kyōraku #Wąsaty Stern Ritter #Royd Lloyd (jako Juhabach) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Äs Nödt‎‎ #Buzzbee #Haschwald 507. The Fire3 Yamamoto walczy z Juhabachem za pomocą swojego Bankai. W całym Soul Society zaczyna znikać woda. Genryūsai udowadnia, że to nie jest ten sam Bankai co 1000 lat temu, prezentując nowe umiejętności. Opis Występujące postacie #Haschwald #Royd Lloyd (jako Juhabach) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Zakapturzony Stern Ritter #Tōshirō Hitsugaya 508. 烈火の如 Dowódcy obu frontów wyciągają swoje asy z rękawa; pozbawiony miecza Juhabach używa techniki Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, jednak nie pozwala mu ona ochronić się Genryūsaiem. Ostatecznie, wszechkapitan decyduje się użyć Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. Opis Występujące postacie #Haschwald #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Royd Lloyd (jako Juhabach) 509. 天地灰尽 Walka Juhabacha i Yamamoto dobiega końca, gdy niespodziewanie konający przeciwnik wypowiada tajemnicze słowa "Nie byłem wystarczająco silny, aby go pokonać... Wybacz mi, Juhabach-sama". Opis Występujące postacie #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Royd Lloyd (jako Juhabach) #Zeirditz (wizerunek) #Algora (wizerunek) #Hubert (wizerunek) #Hełmiasty Stern Ritter (wspomnienie) #Äs Nödt (wspomnienie) #Bambietta Basterbine (wspomnienie) #Zakapturzony Stern Ritter (wspomnienie) #Ichigo Kurosaki (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Odniesienia Kategoria:Tomy